Jake and Delta: Children of the Last Timelord
by Cadao
Summary: Formorly Seasons and My Timelord. Sorry, not really updated, just finally put into one thing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I write fan fiction for fun and relaxation. I own nothing, and I am not making money.Everything within this chapter belongs to BBC. (all hail BBC!)

ROSE

I watch my husband as he tinkers with the TARDIS, cursing in his home language as sparks fly. His fingers are a pale blur as he tries to fix what he had done. I step over to him, sitting down onto my bottom. For one brief moment his skin touches mine as he goes about his work.

His skin is cold to the touch and pale like snow, his eyes sharp as from wintery ice. Deep in the night, when we are entwined, I feel like I am embracing winter itself as I kiss his lips, feel his breath against my face, feel him inside me, a biting but wonderful cold.

In contrast to his wintery skin was his soul, summer warmth and cruelty. Warmth because he would do anything to help someone, he always tried to do what was right. Stick up for the people that were being stepped on. Cruel because, like a summer storm, he'd sweep in, fast and furious. He has no mercy for bullies of any kind. Only a fool would go against a summer storm and its fury.

My heart skips as he gives me a light kiss before leaping up.

"Want some late night tea, then?" he asks brightly. I only smile and nod, following him into the kitchen.

His voice reminds me of autumn. Summer is gone, making way for winter. His world is gone, making way for nothing at all. His voice held reflections of all he had seen, and yet, it still was bright and cheery, like the colours of leaves before they fall. Vibrant and resistant, the look of fire on the trees. Fire and resistance, pride. His voice held these, even if he was hanging upside down in nothing over a chocolate syrup pot, waiting to be nibbled by giant dust bunnies.

"Rose, love, no!" he exclaims, rushing over and taking my cup. "I'll get you your tea, I told you, go sit down, go on."

I'm eight months pregnant, so he thinks I'm incapable of doing things. Sweet old man, but really. Women have done much harder things when pregnant, or even while giving birth. Not that I wanted to fight off a nutter who wants to take over the universe while bringing our child into the universe.

I sit at the table, watching him make my tea. He is quietly humming, and making the tea perfect. I stiffle a giggle as he drops an extra lump of sugar into his tea, trying to hide it from my view so I don't know he is having more sugar.

Spring. His wonder of the universe, wanting to explore everything, wanting to touch, to see, to taste, to hear, to live. Everything to him is new even if he's done it before. It seeps into me, making me love the universe insanely, like he does. He can be so childish, so young and innocent in terms of love and commitment - the first time we kissed his eyes were large and lost, almost like a little boy.

He sits down across from me, giving me my tea. My beautiful, wonderful, alien. My Time Lord. And as he smiles at me, I wonder what he would think of me compared to the seasons...

THETA

I lay on my back, tinkering with the TARDIS's wires. She had been acting up lately; yesterday I went to the loo to discover it was an ice cube. Needless to say, I went to a different one. The day before that Jack came to me complaining of his room being neon orange. And just a few hours ago the floors decided to be uneven for a few minutes.

What's wrong Old Girl? I pat her fondly before hearing my wife shuffle in, half asleep. I smile to myself as I remember what I plan on doing to her, erm, giving her tomorrow. Anniversary, you know.

That's when my fingers slip, and instead of pulling out a wire that doesn't belong where it was hooked up, I pull out a whole mess of wires that I WAS going to get to eventually - they concern mainly oxygen, toilets and the like. Unfortunately for me that meant I had five minutes to fix it - properly - before the TARDIS's life support flicks off.

I swear loudly, hoping in the back of my mind the TARDIS doesn't translate my Gallifreyan to English. If Rose ever finds out what I say when I mess up, then she'll never let me near our children.

Rose slides down onto that perfect bum, watching me with growing awakeness. She smiles softly and I briefly touch her hand to let her know I know she is there. Not that I wouldn't know anyway, unless I was half-dead and not caring.

As I work I notice that look on her face, the one that says she is thinking hard. Curious, I shamelessly but gently look into her mind.

'-his eyes sharp as from wintery ice. Deep in the night, when we are entwined, I feel like I am embracing winter itself as I kiss his lips, feel his breath against my face, feel him inside me, a biting but wonderful cold...'

Biting? Is my skin that bloody cold? My poor Rose...no wonders she likes the sex more then the cuddling...I always thought that was odd, since she was a human...

I again listen in to her thoughts.

'-his soul, summer warmth and cruelty. Warmth because he would do anything to help someone, he always tried to do what was right. Stick up for the people that were being stepped on. Cruel because, like a summer storm, he'd sweep in, fast and furious. He has no mercy for bullies of any kind. Only a fool would go against a summer storm and its fury.'

Is she comparing me to the seasons? What an odd little ape . . . hmm. Seasonal Time Lord. What a strange concept.

My fingers put the last wire in place. Done! I leap up, giving my beloved a quick kiss on the lips. Don't want to freeze 'em off.

"Want some late night tea, then?" I ask brightly. Her smile widens and she nods. Make the best tea in the universe, me.

The kitchen is welcoming, a soft golden hue like sunlight flowing into it.

"I'll make the tea, love, go sit down." I go to start the kettle but Rose beats me to it. "Rose, love, no!" I exclaim, rushing over and taking her cup. "I'll get you your tea, I told you, go sit down, go on."

She pouts a little but does as she's told. I hurry about, wondering how I ended up in this domestic life when a year ago I was dead set against it. I begin to hum an old love song, and then realise I just answered myself.

I hear her stifle a giggle and know I have been caught adding that extra sugar into my tea. Oh well. It's my tea.

Sitting across from her, I take one last peek into her mind while giving her her tea.

'I wonder what he would think of me compared to the seasons...'

I'll just have to answer that, then.

ROSE

I woke up to light, cold kisses on my lips that trailed down my neck and around to my other ear. It took all I had not to burst into giggles - which happens anyway.

My husband grins at me.

"Mornin'," he greets.

"Mornin' yourself." I take this opportunity to yawn. He watches me curiously, then takes this as his cue to kiss my tongue. When I yawn I yawn like a cat - tongue goes out and everything. I'm a weird one.

I wrinkle my nose. "Ruined a perfectly good yawn," I complain before being attacked by kisses again. I squeal, being defenceless and loving it.

Of course, if I didn't have this big belly he'd be the one defenceless. I know exactly were he's ticklish - but I really don't want to try it.

"Rose." He grins. "Lovable little ape Rose..." He trails off, gazing into my eyes. I feel myself blush. Stupid, isn't it? I've only had_ sex_ with him, and I blush because he's _looking_ at my _face_.

How does he do that?

"Theta," I answer, though I'm cut off since he kisses me again.

"Winter," he murmurs, to himself I'm thinking. I blink questioningly at him and he grins.

"Winter?" I repeat.

"Your stubbornness, it's like winter. It refuses to leave until the jobs done."

I blink at him and then it dawns on me - he was listening to me thoughts, and now he was trying to compare me to the seasons. I laugh and snuggled into him.

"Rose?" he wonders, a little lost.

"I love you," I giggle. "And please continue." I look innocently up into his eyes - at the moment they were unsure, but upon my request they light up. He begins, softly, looking away in shyness. My heart melts. My poor Theta...he doesn't do romance well, this must be difficult for him.

Which makes what he is about to say priceless and pure gold, even if he messes it up. Which I believe he could never do, not really.

"Winter is the longest, most stubborn season. Winter comes in and does exactly what it needs to do, and it doesn't listen to anyone - not Prime Ministers, not school teachers, not the weather person. People may want it gone, but the truth is, winter is the best season. It refuses to admit defeat. It doesn't lie or pretend that everything will be all right, but it does its best."

He looks up into my eyes, and I feel myself blush slightly. His crystal blue eyes show what he is obviously trying to hide: He's frightened. I smile, hoping to get it across that I want him to say this, I want him to open up - even after a year of being married, he is still afraid I will leave him.

"Rose Tyler-Sigma, you are the strongest, most stubborn person I have met. You come into a situation and you do what needs to be done to get it right. Nothing can get in your way - Daleks, over-bearing mothers, Reapers - a Time Lord that refuses to be domesticated." This makes me laugh softly and he grins briefly before continuing, "Some people want you to change, but the truth is, your perfect the way you are. You never say 'I give up' or 'you win.' You never lie to anyone - worrisome mothers and people trying to take over the universe non-withstanding. You don't cheat, and you always try to do whats right.

"Autumn is cooling off from the summer. It lends a hand to cooling off the heat, making everyone ready for winter, for the cold and the harshness.

"Rose, you keep me sane. With you behind me, beside me - in front of me, sometimes, foolish little ape - I'm ready for anything the universe will collide into us. You keep my head from spinning off, keep me from doing foolish things. I should listen to you more often, my little Rose.

"Spring is cheerful most often. It heals damage done by the harshness of winter. Spring melts the coldness in the land, brings life to a seemingly lifeless landscape. It heals everything it touches - it believes everything should have a chance.

"Rose, when you came into my life I was a bitter old man." He swallows a nervous lump. "I hated the universe even as I saved it. And then you came; your wonderful little ape way of looking at things; with you I wasn't so dead. Like spring to a winter-battered plain, you brought me back. And not just me, love. You changed a Dalek, not because you set out to but because you believed it had a right to live."

I am crying, and he wipes the offending waterlines away. He pounders over the last season, looks at my tears, and grins.

"Summer is hot...and so are you."

I blink at him, registering what he said and bursting into a giggle fit. He looks damned pleased with himself. After I calm down, I realise something very important.

"Theta, my water broke."

THETA

She looks so peaceful, my Rose. Too peaceful.

I carefully climb the bed, gently positioning myself above my wife - then plant a kiss on her lips. It turns into another one, and another...I abandon her lips in favor of her neck and ear. She's trying hard not to giggle, and she doesn't succeed.

I grin down at her. Thinks she can hold off against me, does she?

"Mornin'," I tell her, knowing I sound like a damn cheery fool.

"Mornin' yourself," she answers before yawning. I watch her with curiosity. Rose yawns like a cat, something I never thought humans did.

I smile. It is a good opportunity to kiss a part of her body I don't usually kiss.

She wrinkles her nose. "Ruined a perfectly good yawn," she whines. Oh really? I attack her with kisses again. Teach her to choose a yawn over me.

She squeals, trying half heartily to get away before giving up and just giggling. I know if she wasn't pregnant I would be the one defenceless. She knows exactly were I'm ticklish - but I suppose she doesn't feel like fightin'.

"Rose." I grin again. "Lovable little ape Rose..." I brake off, gazing into her eyes. All my words tumbled right out of my head, gone as my tongue freezes.

How does she do that?

"Theta," she answers, her voice saying my name waking up a desire to kiss her all over. I refrain from more then one kiss.

"Winter," I murmur to myself. She started with winter, I guess I'll start with winter, then. I notice her blinking at me with questions in her eyes. I give her a grin.

"Winter?" she echoes.

"Your stubbornness, its like winter. It refuses to leave until the jobs done," I explain, mentally kicking myself. Yes, Theta, that was exactly what she had in mind when she thought, 'I wonder what he would think of me compared to the seasons.' Thats right. She's a stubborn donkey.

I hate myself sometimes.

Rose laughs and snuggles into my side.

"Rose?" I wonder, hoping I didn't ruin the whole effect by screwing up. Should I continue? What if I kill this even more, and she goes back to her mother?

"I love you," she giggles. "And please continue." She looks up into my eyes, hers soft and hoping and, well, innocent.

For a brief moment I am confident, but as I start to talk I look away. I can't look at her while I say what I have been practicing all night. What if she doesn't like it?

Rose shifts positions so she is slightly above me, absently playing with my jumper.

"Winter is the longest, most stubborn season. Winter comes in and does exactly what it needs to do, and it doesn't listen to anyone - not Prime Ministers, not school teachers, not the weather person. People may want it gone, but the truth is, winter is the best season. It refuses to admit defeat. It doesn't lie or pretend that everything will be all right, but it does its best."

I look up into her eyes, and she blushes slightly, turning into the most beautiful little ape that was ever born.

I try to appear like I know exactly what I'm doing, but its so hard. Harder then I thought. Nine hundred and fourteen years old and I'm scared of telling a girl how I feel. A girl, who is actually a young woman, and my wife and pregnant with my child.

What is wrong with me?

She smiles, her brown eyes telling me she wants me to say this, wants me to speak to her. I'm shaking inside as I tell her why I fell in love with her,

"Rose Tyler-Sigma, you are the strongest, most stubborn person I have met. You come into a situation and you do what needs to be done to get it right. Nothing can get in your way - Daleks, over-bearing mothers, Reapers - a Time Lord that refuses to be domesticated." This makes her laugh softly and I grin briefly before continuing, "Some people want you to change, but the truth is, your perfect the way you are. You never say 'I give up' or 'you win.' You never lie to anyone - worrisome mothers and people trying to take over the universe non-withstanding. You don't cheat, and you always try to do whats right.

"Autumn is cooling off from the summer. It lends a hand to cooling off the heat, making everyone ready for winter, for the cold and the harshness.

"Rose, you keep me sane. With you behind me, beside me - in front of me, sometimes, foolish little ape - I'm ready for anything the universe will collide into us. You keep my head from spinning off, keep me from doing foolish things. I should listen to you more often, my little Rose.

"Spring is cheerful most often. It heals damage done by the harshness of winter. Spring melts the coldness in the land, brings life to a seemingly lifeless landscape. It heals everything it touches - it believes everything should have a chance.

"Rose, when you came into my life I was a bitter old man." I swallow a nervous lump. "I hated the universe even as I saved it. And then you came; your wonderful little ape way of looking at things; with you I wasn't so dead. Like spring to a winter-battered plain, you brought me back. And not just me, love. You changed a Dalek, not because you set out to but because you believed it had a right to live."

She is crying, my beautiful little Rose is crying. I wipe the tear streaks off her cheeks. I wonder if I should tell her of summer, how it compares to her beauty, but I don't want her to cry. I never want her to cry.

I take in her tears, and grin. Fantastic.

"Summer is hot . . .and so are you."

She blinks at me, not registering what I said at first and then bursting into a giggle fit. Most brilliant bloke in the universe, me. After she calms down, she gets a slight worried look. She informs me calmly,

"Theta, my water broke."

Why didn't I notice that, she's nearly on top of me...

Wait. Water broke . . ._baby_!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I and those who contribute to this universe own Jake and Delta. We own nothing else, as BBC holds the rights to the Doctor, the TARDIS, and everything else.

Story: Birth

Author: Cadao

ROSE

"Don't blame me!" my husband insists. I close my eyes and growl,

"I blame you!" Then, "Trust me! I blame you!" I am bellowing the last sentence.

"It was a two way street!" he defends himself.

"Your the one who stuck your-"

"Er...Hello! Rose, you doin' okay?" Jack brakes in from the door.

"DO I LOOK OKAY!" I scream back.

"Come on, love, push with the contractions," Theta reminds me. Like I could of forgotten.

"You push!" I demand. "I'm already push-OW! Bloody hell!"

"Bloody all right," Jack observes.

I yell an unintelligent word.

"Push, Rose, push!" Theta coaches.

"I AM!" I scream.

"Deep breaths. Come on, deep breaths." Theta soothes.

"I BLAME YOU! You and your insatiable sex drive!" I think he responds with an 'Oi!' but I am too deep in yelling, "I blame

you, your double hearts, and your ability to go forever! I BLAME MOTHER NATURE FOR NOT HAVING A BETTER

WAY OF DOING THIS!" I finally explode, getting mad at all creation for forcing me and all other women into this.

"Crown!" Theta brakes in. I see Jack start getting towels ready.

"WHAT!" I shoot back.

"Crown...the baby's head!" Theta explains in his 'your a dumb ape anyway' voice.

I make one long, unintelligent word again, just to relieve pain. Amazing how effective that is.

"Push, Rose-" Theta doesn't get to finish his stupid sentence,

"YOU BLOODY PUSH!" I snarl.

"I would, but then I'd be pushing the wrong way," he replies calmly.

"Then pull!" I snap.

"Erm...push!" Coward.

"BLAH!" I answer.

"Shoulders!" Theta's voice bubbles through my pain.

"Great! Where's the bloody rest!" I demand.

"C'mon Rose - yes...yes..HA!"

"Grrr. Oh, Mum, I'm sorry for ever saying 'how could it be hard?' " I moan.

"Girl!" Theta informs. Baby girl? Ha! YES! The next moment I heard her give out a cry and then nothing. "Er..." I was still

having contractions. "Theta . . .THETA!"

"What?" he wonders, giving me a worried look.

"BABY!" I yell.

"What!" He dodges back to my arse. "Crown . . . would you look at that . . ."

I scream yet again another non-sense word.

"Come on . . . oh . . ." Theta trails off softly. Another cry, this one louder and doesn't stop. Theta gives the baby to Jack.

"Push Rose!" Theta reminds me.

"What? Why? THIRD!" I panic.

"No, you have to expel the placenta . . ."

"What?" What is a placenta?

"Rose, just push," Theta states in irritation.

I reply with my usual jibberish. I hear the hum of the sonic screwdriver.

"Done!" Theta leaps up, giving me a grin and going to wash his hands.

"Grrr . . . arg . . . two babe . . . babies . . . oh, I blame you . . . I'm gonna kill you . . . we need more . . . " I decided as the

pain subsided. Not yet, though, no more babies yet . . . "Two girls?" I ask.

"A boy and a girl."

Oh!

JACK

I open the Tardis doors, peeking in and calling, "Hello? Anyone home?" Of course they are home, Harkness, the doors are open. I walk to the console, touching it briefly. How good it is to be home.

The halls are eerily quiet - until I hear Rose screaming, "It's all your bloody fault!"

"Don't blame me!" the Doctor replies, in a much calmer, less screaming, voice. I come up to a room and notice its the med-bay. I grin. Could it be - yes! She's in labor!

How awful does that sound?

"I blame you!" Rose snarls. Then she shouts, "Trust me! I blame you!"

"It was a two way street!" the Doc defends himself. He is in between Rose's legs, ready to catch the baby.

"Your the one who stuck your-"

"Er...Hello! Rose, you doin' okay?" I ask from the door, and I immediately wish I hadn't said such a mean thing. She's obviously in pain, and beside, she's having this kid come through an inch of a hole.

The Doctor gives me a piercing look for my words as Rose shrieks, "DO I LOOK OKAY!"

"Come on, love, push with the contractions," the Doctor soothes, ignoring me completely. I walk over to Rose, dumping my sack into a corner. Being the foolish, loving guy I am, I take Rose's hand and let her hold on to it. I wince, trying not to make any sounds that would damage my manhood. Rose is strong for someone who can't even fight a Tryuna beast.

"You push! I'm already push-OW! Bloody hell!" Rose yells. I pry my hand away from Rose and go over to the Doc, who is sitting down. I glance at his hands.

"Bloody all right," I comment. The Doc shoots another glare at me, in which I respond with a non-apologetic shrug. He goes back to Rose.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Rose voices.

"Push, Rose, push!" the Doc reminds.

I whisper, "Glad I ain't a woman."

"I AM!" Rose shrieks in response to the Doctor's 'push, Rose, push!' I believe, since I'm sure she didn't hear me.

"Deep breaths. Come on, deep breaths," the Doc tells her.

"I BLAME YOU! You and your insatiable sex drive!" she hisses.

"Oi!" he pretends to be offended, but somehow I don't think Rose cares.

"I blame you, your double hearts, and your ability to go forever!"

"Right," the Doctor agrees.

"I BLAME MOTHER NATURE FOR NOT HAVING A BETTER WAY OF DOING THIS!"

The Doc looks to me and says softly, "Go get the towels and water ready. You think you can handle cleaning up the baby?" To his question I just nod, not wanting to say something more.

"Crown..." he whispers. He says louder, "Crown!"

I leave him to go to the table, checking to make sure the water is warm.

"WHAT!" Rose snaps.

"Crown...the baby's head!" he clarifies with that 'your stupid, you know that?' voice. For a split second I swear he had his 'communicating with telepathic people' look on his face.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmga!" Rose replies. Uh huh.

"Push, Rose-"

"YOU BLOODY PUSH!"

"I would, but then I'd be pushing the wrong way." the Doctor rejects.

"Then pull!" Rose snaps, like the Doctor was dumb for not knowing to do so.

"Erm...push!" he decides to just ignore the question.

"BLAH!" Rose grips the sheets.

"Shoulders!" The Doc updates. I start to look for the towels, and found one.

"Great! Where's the bloody rest!" she demands.

"C'mon Rose - yes...yes..HA!" the Doctor beams.

"Grrr. Oh, Mum, I'm sorry for ever saying 'how could it be hard?' " Rose laminates.

"Girl!" the Doctor exclaims with pride. I hear a slight spanking sound, and then crying.

The Doctor hands me the baby, who quiets down as we link eyes. Hers are ice blue, just like her father - but unlike her father...would you look at that, Rose's chubby little nose. My eyes light up.

"You're a cute one, you know that?" I whisper to her. She blinks at me and gives me one of the Doctor's stern looks. Creepy.

"Er...Theta...THETA!" Rose shouts. I let the Doc rush back to Rose's ass. I have a more pressing matter to attend to. She has beautiful blue eyes and a sweet little face.

"What?" The Doctor wonders as I start to clean off the babty girl.

"BABY!" Rose exclaims. Two of them? Two? Ah, the joys of been an uncle...

"What!" the Doctor laughs. "Crown...would you look at that..." He sounds like he is grinning like an idiot.

"AGGGGGGG!" Rose howls.

"Come on..."

I finish cleaning up the little girl, and go back to the Doctor, who informs us it is a boy. The baby cries out, and keeps crying. Poor little guy. I take him from the Doc.

"Push Rose!" the Doctor goes back to his position.

"What? Why? THIRD!" she sounds panicky.

"No, you have to expel the placenta..." he tells her, with something like guilt in his voice.

"What?" Rose sounds calmer now.

"Rose, just push." he insists.

"GRRRR-AG!" Rose bellows and then a few second later I hear the sonic screwdriver.

"Done!" the Doctor exclaims.

"Grrr...arg...two babe...babies...oh, I blame you...I'm gonna kill you...we need more...two girls?" Rose's words make me smile. I finish cleaning baby boy's toes. He had finally quieted down.

"A boy and a girl," the Doctor corrects, gently picking up the nearest baby - which is the boy. Rose's eyes light up as he hands him to her.

"Worth it?" he asks tenderly. I pick up the girl, and she looks at me. Right then I fall in love.

"Yeah..." Rose sounds like she is crying, but it is not from the pain. "Hey...where's the other one?"

I feel them both look at me and I defend myself,

"She's mine! I'm gonna call her ... Jacklyn!"

Rose says calmly, "No, Jack." while the Doctor tries not to smirk.

"Why not? You can say she's named after your mother...she's mine!" I say defiantly. The baby makes a soft noise and snuggles into my chest.

Rose rolls her eyes, and turns her attention to the Doctor.

"Oh...Theta?" Rose asks. "Next time I say 'natural birth' tell me 'shut it and do as I say'."

THETA

"Don't blame me!" I reply to my darling, wonderful wife. She's been in labor for the past six hours - a six hours that has enlightened me to how much my Rose can swear when she has a mind too. She is also dilating faster then I thought she would be. Most human first time births take ten or so hours; the rate she is going she will be holding our first child in about half an hour.

"I blame you!" She growls. Then she shouts, "Trust me! I blame you!"

"It was a two way street!" I defend myself. I am in between my wife's legs, ready to catch our little miracle.

"You're the one who stuck your-"

"Er...Hello! Rose, you doin' okay?" Jack asks from the door. He's back from his vacation a little early - I expected him to be gone for the next few weeks, as he had a few partners that rival even his sex drive.

I give him a sharp look for being insensitive as Rose bellows, "DO I LOOK OKAY!"

"Come on, love, push with the contractions." I soothe, ignoring Jack completely. He walks over, dumping his sack along the way in a corner. He takes Rose's hand and lets her squeeze it, his face indicating my wife is a lot stronger now then she was when he left.

"You push! I'm already push-OW! Bloody hell!" Rose bears down, the trickle of blood becoming a brief waterfall. Jack prys his hand away from Rose and troops over to me.

"Bloody all right." Jack is standing beside me, peering down at my hands. I shoot him another glare in which he shrugs non-apologetically.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Rose voices.

"Push, Rose, push!" I remind.

Jack whispers, "Glad I ain't a woman."

"I AM!" Rose shrieks in response to my 'push, Rose, push!'..though she could of been responding to Jack. I grin.

"Deep breaths. Come on, deep breaths." I tell her for the seven hundredth and eighth time.

"I BLAME YOU! You and your insatiable sex drive!" she hisses.

"Oi!" I pretend to be offended, though I think she's past being lucid.

"I blame you, your double hearts, and your ability to go forever!"

"Right." I agree, simply because she might be able to hear.

"I BLAME MOTHER NATURE FOR NOT HAVING A BETTER WAY OF DOING THIS!"

Nope.

I look to Jack and tell him quietly, "Go get the towels and water ready. You think you can handle cleaning up the baby?" My question causes Jack to nod.

"Crown..." I whisper. "Crown!" This time I say it loud enough for Rose to hear. Jack goes to the table I have put everything I will need on.

"WHAT!" Rose snaps.

"Crown...the baby's head!" I tell her in disgust, positioning my hand so it catches the head. I frown. The baby does not want to come out. I sense fear as it slows time down. I can simply over-throw its powres, but my gaze softens and I reach out, using not words but the basics of communication; feelings. For outsiders it was only a second, but for us it was longer -

What is wrong, love?

The answers I get shock me; for the past month she has felt my power, and she is frightened of me. She can sense how much damage I can cause with just one thought, and she is afraid. Will I hurt her? Will I play with her feelings and mind? If she gets me angry, will I wipe her from existence? Will she be a prisoner within my powers?

Will I hurt her?

I'm so shocked by this, I reply in words: I am your father.

She doesn't understand, and my replying in a way that confuses her seems to confirm that I will hurt her. She wants to stay where she knows she is safe; inside her mother. I close my eyes briefly, thinking on how best to convoy who I am.

I am your father.

With this sentence carried everything I hoped would calm her, and make her trust me: I am here to guide you, to love you, to soothe pain when it comes and to make you laugh when you're sad. If anyone dares to hurt you, they will suffer the full extent of my powers. You have nothing to fear from me. There is nothing, nothing, you could do that would make me hurt you, especially in any of the ways you are thinking.

For a moment her mind is still, then she wonders: You are a powerful being, why care about me?

Your mother and I created you through love (how else would you have been possible?) and I would not hurt you for anything. You are a literal part of my soul.

Another brief moment of being still, then: Half of me came from you?

Yes.

Her relief surges through me. Now that she knows who I am, she no longer fears me to the extent she had. But I still sense fear. I then do something I should of done in the first place: I let her feel my love for her.

The fear she has in regard to my powers will probably never truly go away, but she no longer fears me. I smile at her, and she hesitantly lets nature take its course -

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmga!" Rose screams. Right. Intelligent word, that.

"Push, Rose-" I press.

"YOU BLOODY PUSH!"

"I would, but then I'd be pushing the wrong way." I point out as the baby's forehead greets the world.

"Then pull!" Rose snaps, like I should know better.

"Erm...push!" I decide to dodge the question. No use pointing out if I pull the baby then I'll do more damage to my wife. She wouldn't listen anyway, lovable ape as she is.

"BLAH!" Rose decides.

"Shoulders!" I update, guiding our baby girl out as gently as I could. I didn't know who I felt more sorry for; Rose and birth, or baby and fear of her father since she could sense his power.

"Great! Where's the bloody rest!" Rose demands.

"C'mon Rose - yes...yes..HA!" The little angel finally comes out all the way.

"Grrr. Oh, Mum, I'm sorry for ever saying 'how could it be hard?' " Rose laminates.

"Girl!" I beam, cutting off the baby's umbilical cord. I give the baby a light spank after holding her upside down. She's quiet for a split second before voicing her disaproval.Why did you do that? She quiets down, though, as I cradle her. You need to breathe, love. I was forcing you to breathe. I stand up, meet Jack halfway and give her to him. Jack's eyes light up, and he whispers something to her. I'm going to have to have a talk with him later on about dating any of my children...a big, flat, NO.

Oops. She picked up on that...poor Jack.

"Er...Theta...THETA!" Rose shouts.

"What?" I go back to catch -

"BABY!"

"What!" Another one? "Crown...would you look at that..." I know I'm grinning like a fool. Twins! Blessed little twins!

"AGGGGGGG!" Rose doesn't agree with me at this moment in time

Time...the little runt is manipulating time! It wasn't the first baby, it was this one... This time she was making time go slightly faster. Well...like your dad, you are. Come 'ere!

"Come on...oh...Hi, you!" I say affectionately. A boy! Cutting the umbilical cord and putting the little runt upside down, I give him a slight spank. He responded much like his sister, though his cries were much louder. I look into his warm brown eyes, soothing him before I hand him to Jack. I tell him like a cheery insane nutter, "Boy!" Then I go back to Rose,"Push Rose!"

"What? Why? THIRD!" she sounds panicky.

"No, you have to expel the placenta..." I reply, slightly guilty for not being more specific.

"What?" Rose sounds calmer now.

"Rose, just push." I insist. Didn't Jackie tell her daughter anything about birth!

"GRRRR-AG!" The placenta comes out with one final push in all its bloody glory. Using the sonic screwdriver to stop Rose's bleeding, I exclaim,

"Done!" I leap up, going to wash my hands.

"Grrr...arg...two babe...babies...oh, I blame you...I'm gonna kill you...we need more...two girls?"

"A boy and a girl." I grin, going around Rose (planting a kiss on her forehead) and gently picking up the nearest baby. Rose's eyes light up as I hand him to her.

"Worth it?" I ask tenderly. She kisses our son's forehead.

"Yeah..." Rose is crying, but it is not from the pain. She cuddles our son then wonders, "Hey...where's the other one?" She looks up at me and we both look back as Jack says,

"She's mine! I'm gonna call her ... Jacklyn!"

Rose says calmly, "No, Jack." while I try not to smirk. So much for him not wanting children. Impregnate your own female, ape.

"Why not?" Jack whines. "You can say she's named after your mother...she's mine!"

'She' makes a soft noise and snuggles into Jack's chest, going to sleep and slightly drooling. I don't think Jack even notices.

Rose rolls her eyes, and goes back to me.

"Oh...Theta?" Rose asks. "Next time I say 'natural birth' tell me 'shut it and do as I say'."

I just grin, and then go and take my baby girl away from Jack. He pouts slightly then says, "Fine...you being the father and all..."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Except, of course, the Twins.

Notes: I took everyone that responded in account, and I tried my best to name them accordingly.

ROSE

Theta took our little girl over to a table, examining her with medical instruments. I watch for a bit then turn my attention to my little boy. He blinks up at me, his soft brown eyes large and wondering.

"Hello." I whisper. I kiss his nose and he sneezes. What a sweet little angel! He decides then to snuggle in and sleep.

"So...what are we naming them?" Jack wonders. I look up at him, expecting him to reel off names that go with 'Jack'. When he didn't I decide its safe to speak,

"Um...well...we were thinking Theta Micheal or Delta Rose."

Jack wrinkles his nose.

"What?" I frown. Theta and I thought they were perfect; we could use the first names at home, and the second when we were at Mum's.

"Well...where's JACK!" He whines. Ohhhhhh. He actually wants us to name one of them after him? Have to admit it, we did think about it, but what if we had more children? This is what I ask Jack, mostly because I don't want him to have bruised feelings.

"But what if we have another child? We could name him or her after you." I thought this was very reasonable, but Jack, being the wonderful man he is, pretends to think for a moment, then nods. And then has the nerve to say, "That would work...but what if you don't have any more children?"

Theta makes an irritated, amused and tolerating sound. Jack glares at Theta's back then grins. "Delta Jaklyn Rose. Theta Jakob Micheal...Theta Jackson Micheal? Theta Micheal Jake..."

"No." Theta dissects flatly without turning around.

"Why not? Jacklyn for Jackie, Jakob for me." Jack looks pleased with himself - and why didn't Theta and I think of that?

I laugh. "Why not, Theta?" I know why not, but hey, if Jack is serious about this we won't turn him off the idea. And if we don't listen, we will never hear the end of it.

Great. That's all we need, sixteen years down the road, and Jack's still needling about the names.

"Yeah, why not?" Jack whinges. "I mean, you won't let me name them after me for the first name, but whats the second or third?"

Theta groans. He's getting angry annoyed, not tolerated annoyed.

"She wants to be named Jacklyn!" Jack insists, sensing Theta's going to break soon.

"She is not going to be named Jacklyn!" Theta huffs.

'She' starts to cry. Theta sighs in defeat. "Alright, alright...Delta Rose Jacklyn. Delta Jacklyn Rose? Rose!" He was whining at me now.

"I think Jacklyn Rose would be nice..." I offer. I thought I was being reasonable, but,

"But what about Delta?" Theta wonders. Men.

"Alright, Delta Jacklyn Rose." I give in.

"I'm happy with it." Jack grins. I stifle a giggle. To think he was the father, not the Doctor.

"But Jacklyn?" Theta whines. "It doesn't go with 'Delta'." To this, our darling baby girl lets out a stinky fluff.

"Oh, and Rose does?" I point out as Theta gags. "How about Delta Chione Rose Jacklyn?"

"Perfect." Theta coughs.

"Glad you an' me arn't over there." Jack whispers. Theta mumbles something and brings Delta over to me, much to the dismay of Jack.

"Swap?" Theta is pouting now, though if it's because he got the full blast of a stinky little girl or because of the name, I can't tell. I give him our son. And my husband is once again happy.

Delta sniffs then reaches for Jack. Well! I hand her over with slight bruised feelings. She blinks, looks at me, looks up at Jack, then just frowns.

"Theta...we are naming him Theta...right?" Theta asks, uncertain.

"Yes, dear." I smile.

"King of Queens." Jack quips. I give him a confused look but Theta laughs. Delta perks up, and reaches for me. That's better. Wanting to hug her uncle and not her mummy, that's just wrong.

Jack hands her over and muses, "You don't watch American TV, do you?"

"Why would I?" I ask softly, a little busy with my baby. Who is following her brother in sleep.

"Never mind." Jack's voice says he is rolling his eyes. "Theta Jack Micheal."

"NO." Theta the Stubborn.

"Theta Micheal Jack?"

"Jack Harkness!"

"Erm...Theta Micheal Jack Harkness isn't really what I wanted..."

Theta groans. I look up at Jack and he winks at me. "How about Jack Theta Jack?"

I bite my lip to keep form laughing. "Theta Peter?" I voice. "Theta Peter Jakob?"

"Works for me." Jack nods. Theta glances back.

"Do I get any say in this?" He wonders.

"Yes, but your not really being forth-coming, are you?" I ask. Theta sighs and goes about what ever he is doing. Then,

"We decided on the names, though, didn't we?"

"Yes, but-"

"Okay. You want Jakob in the name?"

"Or Jack...or Jake..." Jack nods vigorously.

"Jake Theta Peter..." Theta mutters, "Theta Jake Peter. Theta Peter Jake..." He mumbles something.

"How about just Theta Jack?" This time Jack is serious. Theta glanced back and muses,

"We'd get him mixed up with us, though. We'd yell for Jack or Theta...and then what? Theta Micheal Jake Peter."

"Theta Micheal Jake Peter." I repeat.

"And Jake for short."

Jack Harkness, you just don't give up, do you?

JACK

The Doctor took Jaklyn over to a table, making sure her hearts are healthy, ect ect. She kicks a little bit, sending the sonic screwdriver flying. The Doc catches it as Rose whispers,

"Hello." Their son sneezes in response.

"So...what are we naming them?" I ask, wondering if 'Jack' came into the picture, or if the names would go good with Jack. Rose looks up at me, and she waited for something. When she didn't get it, she starts to speak,

"Um...well...we were thinking Theta Micheal or Delta Rose."

I try not to show my disdain, but my nose wrinkles without my permission.

"What?" Rose frowns. The names are good, I suppose...though if I had children, they'd be named after my friends.

"Well...where's JACK!" I remind her, a little more forceful then I intended.

"But what if we have another child? We could name him or her after you." Rose says in a 'be reasonable' voice.

I think for a moment. It is true, they can name the next one after me. I nod then a thought strikes me. "That would work...but what if you don't have any more children?"

The Doc makes an irritated, amused and tolerating sound. I glare at his back then grin. "Delta Jaklyn Rose. Theta Jakob Micheal...Theta Jackson Micheal? Theta Micheal Jake..."

"No." The Doctor dissects flatly without turning around.

"Why not? Jacklyn for Jackie, Jakob for me." I think this is perfect - and why the hell did they not think of that?

Rose laughs. "Why not, Theta?"

"Yeah, why not?" I press. "I mean, you won't let me name them after me for the first name, but whats the second or third?"

The Doctor groans in his 'I'm going to really get angry and then I'll give in' groan.

"She wants to be named Jacklyn!" I insist.

"She is not going to be named Jacklyn!" The Doc huffs.

'She' starts to cry. The Doctor sighs in defeat. "Alright, alright...Delta Rose Jacklyn. Delta Jacklyn Rose? Rose!" He is whining to his wife, something I honestly thought I would never see the Doctor do. Demand, confuse you, but not whine.

"I think Jacklyn Rose would be nice..." Rose is using her 'reasonable' voice again.

"But what about Delta?" The Doctor wonders.

"Alright, Delta Jacklyn Rose." Rose was getting impatient.

"I'm happy with it." I declare.

"But Jacklyn?" The Doctor whines. "It doesn't go with 'Delta'." To this, Delta replies with a fart that I can smell even over here.

"Oh, and Rose does?" Rose points out, oblivious to the Doctor gagging. "How about Delta Chione Rose Jacklyn?"

"Perfect." The Doctor coughs.

"Glad you an' me arn't over there." I whisper. The Doc mumbles something and brings Delta over to Rose. Ugg. The little runt brought the stink with her.

"Swap?" The Doc pouts, handing over Delta in exchange for her brother. He's grinning again.

Delta sniffs then reaches for me. Rose hands her over with a slight hurt look. Delta, your mom would like to hug you, you know! She blinks, looks at her mother, looks up to me, then just frowns.

"Theta...we are naming him Theta...right?" The Doctor asks, uncertain.

"Yes, dear." Rose smiles.

"King of Queens." I couldn't help myself. Rose shoots me a confused look but Theta laughs. Delta perks up, and reaches for Rose. I hand her over and question, "You don't watch American TV, do you?"

"Why would I?" Rose asks softly, too busy with her baby.

"Never mind." I roll my eyes. "Theta Jack Micheal."

"NO." The Doctor demands.

"Theta Micheal Jack?" I press.

"Jack Harkness!" The Doc growls.

"Erm...Theta Micheal Jack Harkness isn't really what I wanted..." I trailed off.

Theta groans. I wink at Rose. "How about Jack Theta Jack?"

She bites her lip to keep her laughter inside. "Theta Peter?" She wonders. "Theta Peter Jakob?"

"Works for me." I nod. Theta glances back.

"Do I get any say in this?" He wonders angrily.

"Yes, but your not really being forth-coming, are you?" Rose points out. Theta sighs and checks his son's bloodstream. Then,

"We decided on the names, though, didn't we?"

"Yes, but-"

"Okay. You want Jakob in the name?"

"Or Jack...or Jake..." I nod quickly.

"Jake Theta Peter..." Theta mutters, "Theta Jake Peter. Theta Peter Jake..." He mumbles something really rude in Russian.

"How about just Theta Jack?" I wonder seriously. The Doctor glances back and deflates my idea,

"We'd get him mixed up with us, though. We'd yell for Jack or Theta...and then what? Theta Micheal Jake Peter."

"Theta Micheal Jake Peter." Rose echoes.

"And Jake for short." I agree, stupidly happy that my name got in.

THETA

I bring the eldest of the two over to an examining table, intent on making sure her body has no ill effects from being a cross-breed. Strictly speaking, different species don't inter-breed, ya'know. Not only is it against most cultures society structures, its dangerous.

I place her on the table. With a little gurgle, she kicks my sonic screwdriver away. I catch it and joke,

"Little monster." She blinks up at me innocently. I tuck my screwdriver into my coat, then pick up a scanner. She yawns.

"So...what are we naming them?" Jack asks. There is a pause, and I know Rose is thinking the same thing I am: Here come all the names that go with 'Jack'. After a bit Rose speaks,

"Um...well...we were thinking Theta Micheal or Delta Rose." A few more moments of quietness. "What?" Rose asks. Here it comes...

"Well...where's JACK!" My friend confirms what I was expecting. Delta giggles.

"But what if we have another child? We could name him or her after you." Rose tries to negotiate. Another brief moment of silence, and then Jack wonders, "That would work...but what if you don't have any more children?"

Delta blinks up at me as if to say, 'Yeah, what if?' Who's side are you on, you little monster?

I feel Jack's glare on my back. With a slight smirk in his voice, he says, "Delta Jaklyn Rose. Theta Jakob Micheal...Theta Jackson Micheal? Theta Micheal Jake..."

"No," I spat. Delta frowns and kicks alittle.

"Why not? Jacklyn for Jackie, Jakob for me." Jack sounds very pleased with himself. Perhaps...no! I'm not naming BOTH of them after the same person.

Rose laughs. "Why not, Theta?"

"Yeah, why not?" Jack repeats. "I mean, you won't let me name them after me for the first name, but whats the second or third?"

I groan, only to realise that is a mistake as I only groan that way when I'm going to give in. Delta claps her hands.

"She wants to be named Jacklyn!" Jack insists.

"She is not going to be named Jacklyn!" I know I have gone to far when Delta starts to cry. I sigh in defeat, soothing my daughter before she is convinced my anger was aimed at her. "Alright, alright...Delta Rose Jacklyn. Delta Jacklyn Rose? Rose!" I actually whined the last word.

"I think Jacklyn Rose would be nice..." Rose offers.

"But what about Delta?" I grumble. After all, we already named them. We had the names before they were born!

"Alright, Delta Jacklyn Rose." Rose was getting impatient.

"I'm happy with it." Jack must have that smug look plastered over his face.

"But Jacklyn?" I whine. "It doesn't go with 'Delta'." Delta's face goes off, and then she's fluffing a fluff so bad that even the gaseous TY'Heth wouldn't stand it. And they're made of the stuff.

"Oh, and Rose does?" Rose points out, not caring I'm dying via baby stink."How about Delta Chione Rose Jacklyn?"

"Perfect." I squeak out.

"Glad you an' me arn't over there." Jack whispers. I mutter about getting a gas mask.

"Swap?" I hand over Delta to her mother, picking up Theta in return. He wakes up a little and gives me a sleepy smile before going back into dreamland. Who knew being a father would feel this good?

I almost skip back to the examination table.

"Theta...we are naming him Theta...right?" I ask, almost fearing the answer. Theta Micheal woke up with a start, peering at the scanner that is now above his head. His face screws up, but before he can start bawling I send him comforting emotions. He quiets down then decides he wants to see how the scanner feels.

Runt. I'm trying to work.

"Yes, dear." Rose is smiling, I can feel it.

"King of Queens." Jack replies and I laugh. Rose must of gave him a confused look because the next thing Jack says is this, "You don't watch American TV, do you?"

"Why would I?" Rose asks so softly I barely hear her.

"Never mind...Theta Jack Micheal."

That man just doesn't give up. "NO." I command.

"Theta Micheal Jack?" Jack, I'm warning you...

"Jack Harkness!" I growl. Theta Micheal kicks a little.

"Erm...Theta Micheal Jack Harkness isn't really what I wanted..." he trails off. I groan. "How about Jack Theta Jack?"

"Theta Peter?" Rose wonders with slight laughter in her voice. "Theta Peter Jakob?"

"Works for me." Jack agrees. I glance back, asking angrily,

"Do I get any say in this?"

"Yes, but your not really being forth-coming, are you?" Rose points out. I sigh and check my son's bloodstream. Then,

"We decided on the names, though, didn't we?"

"Yes, but-" I cut off my wife with a, "Okay. You want Jakob in the name?"

"Or Jack...or Jake..." Jack interjects.

"Jake Theta Peter..." I mutter, "Theta Jake Peter. Theta Peter Jake..." I mumble something very rude in Russian, aimed at the one and only Jack Harkness.

"How about just Theta Jack?" Jack wonders, this time with no teasing. Perhaps naming both of them after Jack isn't that bad...after all, until he came to the TARDIS, Jack had no family... I glance back and reject,

"We'd get him mixed up with us, though. We'd yell for Jack or Theta...and then what? Theta Micheal Jake Peter."

"Theta Micheal Jake Peter." Rose echoes.

"And Jake for short." Jack says happily. I never would of thought naming our child after him would make him happy...he really has changed from the man we picked up.

But I'm not naming the next child after him - I don't care if he whines till the end of eternity.


End file.
